Give Me Love
by Hikaru18920
Summary: One day the strain just becomes to much for Levi and he just doesn't know what to do...it's a good thing Erens' there to help him. Sry the summary isn't as good as i'd like it to be. In fact it borderline sucks (. .)
1. Chapter 1

This was originally a birthday fic. for my friend Kori who has officially stated that Levi X Eren are her otp. I'm so proud *teras up*. Well I hope you guys enjoy and I hope I did this fic. justice seeing as Attack On Titan is one of my fav. anime's.

* * *

Give Me Love

Levi felt his heart sink as the judge banged down his gavel. He'd just set the trial date for Eren and he could tell that his decision was already made.

He wouldn't pre-judge him would he? Levi could've smacked himself for thinking that. Of course he would.

When you live in a constant state of fear you automatically do everything in your power to ensure that you survive and that means killing off a potential threat that could prove to be catastrophic if it all went south.

Erwin shot him a look as if he were reading his thoughts and slightly shook his head. Levi tightened his jaw and resumed his natural look of bored aloofness.

Couldn't have him questioning the judge now could they? Nooo that wasn't in his job description. He turned to leave. He'd talk to Erwin about it later and hopefully they could come up with a plan to save Eren. Again.

* * *

Levi ground his teeth together for what felt like the hundredth time that day. Another fight had broken out among the troops again. _If this keeps up we won't have anyone left to fight off__ what's left of the Titans._

He quickly defused the situation by tripping one of the guys and punching the other in his jaw. He stared down at them in contempt then told them to get back to work.

Levi glanced up and his eyes locked onto a pair of big teal eyes that quickly looked away from his. He wished he hadn't done that, they were the prettiest pair of eyes he'd ever seen. They reminded him of long forgotten oceans and his favorite bottled cleaning spray. He loved how they sometimes changed with his mood; going from a perfect blend of green and blue to a much darker, richer color when his determination shown through.

Eren was wondering around with Mikosa again and Levi felt a stab of jealousy as she laughed at something he said.

He knew he shouldn't have these feelings but he couldn't help it. He'd fallen in love with Eren when he'd first seen his sleeping face after he'd been pulled from his Titan body.

His first thought was,"That little thing is whats causing all this trouble?"

A small smile crossed his face before it quickly left, turning sour when Mikosa gently touched Eren's arm.

He looked away and silently launched into the sky, wanting to get as far away from them as he possibly could.

* * *

Levi stood at the top of some building he was pretty sure used to be a chapel watching the sunset. It really was quite beautiful. It had been so long since he'd sat and watched one.

His ears perked up, alerting him to someone recklessly approaching him. The tension drained out of his body when he realized it was Eren.

_"I wonder what he wants..."_

Levi watched him from the corner of his eye. "What?" Eren looked a little startled at the venom laced into his words. He gave Levi a strange smile before turning to face the sunset.

"Nothing, just thought you'd want some company is all." Levi remained silent, neither accepting him nor pushing him away.

They were silent for awhile. Levi reveling in the fact that he was in such close proximity of his secret infatuation and Eren wondering how best to approach a question that's been weighing on his mind for a few weeks.

"Levi, can I ask you something?" Levi felt a shiver run down his spine when Eren said his name. He usually called him Hetcho. He didn't know wether or not to be happy or upset that he would disregard the set formalities between ranks so he settled for being confused.

He grunted his consent, not sure if he was really going to answer. "Have you been okay lately?" Levi raised an eyebrow, the only thing showing his surprise before his face went passive again. That was the last thing he would've thought Eren would ask.

The silence stretched on into a lengthy pause. Really, how did he feel? Tired, overworked, forever wanting something that he couldn't have. Other than that he was just peachy.

"What makes you ask?  
Eren shrugged. "You just seemed troubled is all. Like you've had a lot on your mind." Eren turned his piercing gaze to him and frowned as if he were trying to figure him out.

Levi faced him head on and stared him right in the eyes. He was surprised by what he saw there. He usually prided himself on his ability to read people but now he was uncertain. He saw concern, nervousness, and a hint of something else that he couldn't quite put his finger on. He knows hes seen it before but he wasn't sure where.

It took him a second to pick up his train of thought. "I'm fine. Just needed a break." Eren took a step closer. "Are you sure? You've been kind of spaced out."

Levi sighed in agitation. Eren was getting way to close. "Shouldn't you be out with your girlfriend or something?" The level of bitterness in his voice caught even him off guard.

Eren blinked in surprise. "Girlfriend? You mean Mikosa?" He doubled over laughing, clutching at his stomach making Levi stiffen. He did not enjoy being laughed at.

He turned to leave and find a quieter place. Eren grabbed him. "Wait wait wait im sorry. He grinned, It's just so hard to imagine me and Mikosa as a couple. I mean she's more of a sister to me, way to protective, and besides we both have...different preferences." He trailed off on the last bit.

Levi blinked in surprise and looked at Eren over his shoulder. "What do you mean 'different preferences' ?"  
His heart seemed to speed up at the prospect that maybe, just maybe, he could have a chance at getting Eren.

Eren let go of his superiors sleeve and looked down, a faint blush dusting his cheeks. "N-Nothing. I mean Mikosa is interested in someone else a-and so am I."

Levi realized that the look he saw in Eren's eyes earlier was lust. If this really was what Levi thought it was then maybe they could both go home happy.

He fully turned to face him. "And who might this be?"

"Well...my special someone is a man but I don't think he'd return my feelings." He looked down at his feet. Levi took a step towards him so they were now practically 5 inches away from each other . "How do you know? Your being an idiot for not asking. If i've learned one thing from living on this hellish earth it's that life is too short to beat around the bush. A Titan could come and kill you at any given moment and you would die without doing everything you've wanted to do."

Eren looked up at Levie and searched his eyes. He must have found what he was looking for because in the next instant he leaned forward and kissed him for all he was worth.

Levi didn't know how long they stayed like that. All he remembered was pulling Eren closer and deepening the kiss.

After what seemed like hours, but what could've only been minutes, they both pulled away and stared at each other. Eren's face turned bright red. "I'm so sorry Heichou I didn't mean to kiss you I was just-" He faltered when Levi kissed him again, effectively shutting him up.

He smiled, "I've been wanting to do that for some time now." Eren chuckled and sat down, pulling Levi with him so he could lean against him.

**XXXXXXXX**

After a while Eren yawned and sleepily tilted his head up and kissed the underside of Levi's jaw to get his attention. "What are we going to tell everyone?" Levi thought for a second. "It's none of their business but if they must know then we simply tell them that we decided to date."

"Hmm." Eren agreed.

"But you have to tell Mikosa."

"Mmhmm...wait what?!"

* * *

Eren nervously entered his home and saw Mikosa sitting by the fireplace deep in thought.

"H-Hey Mikosa...I have something to tell you...


	2. Chapter 2

OHMYGOSHOHMYGOSHOHMYGOSH I JUST REALIZED THAT THIS IS THE FIRST FIC. IV'E OFFICIALLY FINISHED AND IS NOW COMPLETE! AAAAAHHHHHHHH! I can't believe it...wait...is that sad ? (.-. )

* * *

Give Me Love

Eren and Levi had been dating for close to seven months now and Levi had never been happier. When it had gotten out that they were seeing each other the backlash wasn't nearly as bad as they thought it'd be. Gay relationships were a common thing now but that didn't mean it was excepted all around. Jean had flipped his shit when he found out. He couldn't look Levi in the eyes for weeks.

Of course no one said much of anything to either of them, they were too scared to, what with Levi being a coldblooded killer and all that and Eren being a Titan.

From what Levi saw, Mikosa took it all rather well though the next day when he saw Eren he said that she had yelled at him and told him to be careful then started going on about safe sex.

Levi cracked a small smile. The mortified look upon Eren's face when he told him was priceless. He almost wished he had been there.

He shook his head to clear it. He had work to do and later on he was going to go search for a gift for Eren. His birthday was in a few days and he still hadn't found him a gift. What was he suppose to get his boyfriend of seven months for his birthday? He couldn't very well get him a blanket or sanitation wipes. Well that last one would make a pretty descent gift.

He sat in his office musing on this when Mikosa walked in. To say he was surprised would be an understatement. She never talked to him unless she had to.

They stared at each other for a few moments before Mikosa nodded her head and began to speak. "As you are probably awear, Eren's birthday is coming up and we'd like you to attend a small gathering we'll be having for him." Short and to the point, that was Mikosa.

Levi nodded his agreement. "What time?"

"Eight."

Levi nodded again and watched at Mikosa turned to go when he suddenly got an idea. "Wait Mikosa, do you by any chance know what Eren would like for his birthday?"

She studied him for a second before walking to his desk, writing down something on a piece of paper, and handing it to him. "This should give you some ideas. She was almost out the door when she turned back, You should dress inconspicuously. " With that she turned and left his office, leaving him puzzled.

His confusion grew when he looked at the paper which held an address.

* * *

He couldn't believe he was here. Who would've thought Mikosa even knew of a place like this? He didn't even know they _had _places like this.

He currently stood in the middle of what appeared to be a sex shop. He was glad he had taken Mikosas advice and dressed conservatively. He would've been immediately noticed if he had come in his regular clothing.

He shifted when a short, plump blond woman came towards him. She swept through a heavily laced purple curtain that he guessed hid the backroom. She looked to be in her late thirties to early forties and by the air of authority around her, he assumed she was the owner of this...establishment.

He was proven right when she introduced herself as such. "Hello dearie m'names Matilda and I own this place. What can I help you with?" Levi pursed his lips and said nothing. He pointedly looked around at the almost barren storefront. The only piece of furniture there was a desk.

She giggled. "Oh now don't give me that look. All the merchandise is in the back. Now follow me." She breezed on ahead of Levie through the curtains. He hesitantly followed her into a dimly lit room where there were boxes upon boxes stacked all around the outer wall.

"Okay what do you need?" Levi shrugged. "No idea."

She looked at him sympathetically. "First time?" He nodded. "Well then let's have a look around." She bustled around the room picking up boxes of different sizes the set them all on a huge dest the Levi hadn't noticed before. She gestured for him to come look at them. He slowly complied, his interest now peaked.

"Here you have your basic toys. Please pick whatever you need." Levi quickly scanned though the selections before shaking his head.  
"None of these will suffice. My lover would have no need for such things."  
Matilda pursed her lips, "Okay dearie why don't you go have a look around the store while I put these away."

Levi turned away and headed deeper into the store. He looked in about twenty boxes before he found something that wouldn't make this trip seem like a waste after all. He smirked. "Excuse me Matilda but I think i've found what i'm looking for..."

* * *

Eren finally closed the door on their last guest. The party had lasted longer then he had thought. He looked around at Levi and Mikosa who were the only ones left. "Well I don't know about you guys but i'm exhausted and i'm going to bed." He went over and gave Mikosa a hug and Levi a peck on the lips before heading upstairs to his room.

Levi gave Mikosa a look which signaled for her to leave. She nodded and left being sure to firmly shut the door behind her.

Levi quietly walked up the stairs and down the hall to Eren's room. The idiot had left his door slightly ajar giving Levi the perfect view to watch him strip.

He had already gotten his jacket off and was in the processes of unbuttoning his shirt. He carelessly threw it on the floor making Levi cringe but he seemed to think better of it and picked it up. He carefully folded it and placed it on his vanity dresser that was located across the room.

Levi took advantage of his turned back and stalked up behind him. He wrapped his arms around Eren's waist, pulling him closer to him. Eren gasped and tried to twist around to see who was hugging him. He visibly relaxed when he realized it was Levi and melted into his arms.

"I didn't know you were staying over."  
Levi only grunted and kissed his neck. Eren sighed happily and laced their hands together. He smirked when he felt something poking him through his jeans.  
"Well that was fast." Levi flipped him around so he was now facing him and pushed him up against the vanity. Eren let out a startled yelp that was cut short as Levi pulled him into a kiss. He flicked the tip of his tongue against Eren's lip, silently begging him for entrance which he granted.

They both battled for dominance but Eren soon gave up, happy to let Levi have control. Lips still locked together, Eren quickly yanked off Levi's jacket and fumbled with the buttons on his shirt until, getting fed up, he just yanked it off, scattering buttons across the floor.

He knew he'd pay hell for it later but right now he didn't give one-fifth of a fuck.

His hips bucked forward to meet Levi's and he moaned when their erections rubbed together.  
Levi nudged his legs apart until he was standing between them and firmly pressed forward, effectively pinned Eren to the vanity.

Eren gasped at the delicious friction this caused, tilting his head back. He knew that Levi would go for his neck next and sure enough, as soon as the kiss was broken, Levi immediately moved to his neck, littering it with bites and kisses.

He worked particularly hard on one on his upper neck, repeatedly sucking and biting it to make it bigger and more noticeable. He wanted everyone to know that Eren was taken.

Eren let out a cry of pain and pleasure after a particularly sharp bite. Levi quickly stripped him of the remainder of his clothing and flung them to some unknown part of the room.

He teasingly reached into Eren's pants and grabbed him, eliciting a strangled cry. "L-Levi...please." He whispered. Levi looked up into Eren's lust glazed eyes and smirked. He loved hearing the different sounds Eren made.

He tortured him for a few more minutes, getting him close but never close enough to release. Eren looked like he wanted to cry by now, why was Levi torturing him like this? It was his birthday, shouldn't he have what he wanted?

When he voiced this Levi merely gave him a look before reaching into one of the vanity drawers and pulling out a plain bag. Eren gave a small cry of relief when he saw Levi reach into the bag to pull out a jar of lubricant. He turned around to face the mirror and watched as Levi covered his fingers with a generous amount of lube.

He licked his lips in anticipation and almost collapsed when Levi lightly circled around his entrance before pushing in past the first ring of muscle. He only waited a few seconds before adding a second finger. He let Eren's body get used to them before continuing to stretch him. He felt along his walls, searching for that spot that would make him see stars.  
Eren suddenly shot up, back bowing into a perfect arch. Levi smirked. It seemed he'd found what he was looking for.

He slowly removed his fingers from inside of Eren who tried to push back onto them when he realized what Levi was doing. He whimpered at the loss of contact even though he knew something much bigger was about to take their place.

Levi discarded what was left of his clothes and lined himself up with Eren. Eren's breathing hitched when Levi suddenly pushed forward until he was fully buried into him.

Eren's fingers clutched at the flat surface of the vanity, trying to find something to hold on to. He felt as if he would burst if Levi didn't start moving soon. Levi shifted around until he was sure he had found Eren's magic spot again.

He slowly pulled out then rammed back in, hitting his prostate dead on. Eren cried out, "Again Heichou, please!"  
When Levi didn't move he pushed back into him, deciding to fuck himself if Levi wouldn't do it.

Levi took advantage of this and reached into the plain bag again only to pull out a long thin silk strip which, despite its appearance, was quite strong. He quickly grabbed both of Eren's wrists and bound them together behind his back. It seemed he was so far gone that he hadn't even noticed that he was being tied up.

Levi forced Eren to stop moving which seemed to snap him out of his daze. "Um Levi...why am I-" He cut off into a silent scream when Levi thrust into his prostate, effectively cutting off all conversation.

Levi grabbed onto Eren's bound hands, using them as leverage to steadily pick up speed. His other hand buried itself in Eren's hair and yanked on it so he was looking into the mirror.

That erotic position was all it took to get Eren to come. He stiffened then released onto the mirror,Levi following shortly after. He slumped onto Eren, who could barely support his own weight, and took in deep breaths.

It took an inhuman effort for him to pull out of Eren and unbind him. He carried him to bed and tucked him under the covers before joining him.

"Hey Levi." Came a sleepy voice.  
"Hmm?"  
"Thanks for a great birthday. I love you"  
"I love you too." Levi answered back with a genuine smile.

* * *

AN:

FINISHED.

What do you guys think? Should I stick with A.O.T. ?


End file.
